nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lincoln Loud
Lincoln "Linc" Loud is the main protagonist of The Loud House. He is the 11-year-old middle child and also, the first and only son of the eponymous family. He is an avid reader of comic books and he frequently speaks to the viewer on how he gets around the chaotic conditions of the household by finding creative solutions to his problems. He is in the fifth grade and likes hanging out with his best friends, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Zach, Liam, and Rusty. Unlike his sisters, he doesn’t have a distinct personality and is quite multi-faced. Lincoln appeared in all episodes of the first two seasons, but there are episodes in season three which he doesn't appear. The first one not to feature him is "Net Gains." Thanks to the show’s success, Lincoln has become a sort of secondary mascot for Nickelodeon (behind SpongeBob). In keeping with his fourth-wall breaks on the show, he has starred in videos in which he answers questions from fans, and was also the host of the short-lived Saturday morning block Saturday Morning Hang Zone with Lincoln Loud. Gallery Lincoln-about-web.jpg Loudhouse-113-4x3.jpg Lincoln Loud2.png 11273088 635242426611836 1497093839 n.jpg Clyde and Lincoln.png Lincoln helping Lisa.jpg The King of Yes.jpg Lily belching.jpg Lincoln and Lori playing video games.jpg The Loud House Clyde McBride and Lincoln The Sweet Spot.PNG The Loud House Changing 4 Lana Lincoln.png Lh-welcome-to-the-loud-house-game-screenshot-960x540.jpg Linc and Lana victors.png Lincoln and Ronnie's mock-selfie.png Lincoln and Ronnie smiling at each_other.png Lincoln and Ronnie Anne embracing.png Lincoln Ronnie Anne kiss.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.19.55 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.17.41 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.17.23 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.14.57 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.12.59 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.11.38 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.10.18 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.05.39 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.04.14 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.03.35 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.01.54 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.01.08 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 5.00.38 PM.png Screen shot 2016-08-01 at 4.59.09 PM.png Lynn asking Lincoln to cover for her.png Lincoln pointing to Family Fun Fair poster.png Lincoln's trophy.jpg Lincoln on cello.png The Loud House Harold McBride and Lincoln.png Lincoln with camera.png Lincoln as Ace Saavy.png Bandicam 2016-08-04 22-37-44-946.jpg Loud siblings' meeting.png It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House 14.png ThUH7FM0DU.jpg Lincoln Presenting.png Lincoln and Clyde McBride Paparazzi from the Loud House.png Loudhouselincolnsofa.jpeg LincolnTheLoudHouse.png LucyAndLincolnLoud.jpg Cereal Offender 1.PNG The Loud House Characters Cast - Cropped.png Lincoln's sisters shouting.png Screen shot 2016-09-10 at 11.47.53 AM.png Loud family band.jpg The Loud House Characters Cast in Overnight Success (Nickelodeon).png Happy Lincoln.png Lincoln and Lily playing video games.png Lincoln and Lily.png Lincoln needs Lucy to smile.png Loud siblings practicing.png LincolnRonnieAnne12.png Lincoln and Ronnie playing Dance Dance Revolution.png LincolnRonnieAnne10.png Lincoln and friends discuss the plan.png Bobby the security guard.png We're laughing AT you.png Egg whites for Leni.jpg DeleteImage.png Lincoln with remote.png Lincoln Loud Running Vector.png S.O.S Louds Blog Image.jpg Loud siblings at Christmastime.png Loud and McBride families caroling.png Lincoln's big grin.png Lincoln Loud Big Smile.png Lincoln jumping.png Lincoln Proud.png Lincoln icon.png Lori and Lincoln meet the Casagrandes.png The Loud House Dance Dance Resolution Ronnie Anne Santiago is wide eyed.png The Loud House Save The Date Lincoln Loud offers a seat to Ronnie Anne Santiago.png Loud House summer vacation picture.jpg S2E23B Linc talking to Lori.png S1E23A It's good to be home.png Lincoln in Ace Saavy costume.png Lincoln Loud Promo 2.png Lincoln-web-desktop.png Lincoln wearing a construction helmet.png Lincoln Loud Leaning Stock Art.png Loud House National Family Day portrait.jpg Winter Outfit Lincoln.png Loud Family on Couch.jpg The Loudest Thanksgiving promo.png Lincoln running.png External links * * Category:The Loud House characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Nerds Category:Characters with buck teeth Category:Characters with white hair